ZAX, One shot, before the upcoming Doctor's Ball!
by LMC98
Summary: Zoe finally realises her and Max are in it for the long run! (I love these two!):)


(Hi, this is just a Zax one shot regarding this week's episode and possibly some of next weeks! But who knows I'm not a mind reader haha! J I hope you enjoy).

Zoe's alarm rang out around the hotel room both Max and Zoe was staying in, it was 7:45 and the two of them were to begin work at 09:00. Zoe had still not told Max about the upcoming Doctors ball her and her partner had been invited too, which was a week today.

'Morning Mary-Jane', Zoe smiled as she reached over Max's bare chest to turn on the side light on his bedside table.

Max just made a grunt as he was still fast asleep until the bright light Zoe had just turned on woke him up gradually.

'Morning Spider-Man, what time is it Zo?' Max questioned, startled.

'7:50, we've got just over an hour so I'm going to jump in the shower, you can join me if you want?' Zoe asked back.

Max jumped up almost immediately as he couldn't resist the opportunity to jump in the shower with his girlfriend Zoe. They both stayed in the shower for almost 15 minutes as they loved each other's company but they knew they had to get ready and dressed for work. They both got out of the shower, dressed, Max zipped up Zoe's figure hugging dress and they decided to go to work in Zoe's car as it was raining outside and the air was far too cold for the20minute walk to work this morning. They arrived just before 09:00 and Zoe stepped out of the car while Max was fixing his shoelace quickly. Zoe was greeted by Dylan just outside of her car in the ED car park, who had walked with is rather large golfing umbrella and duffle coat to work, he must have been freezing.

'Ah Zoe have you decided on your outfit for next week yet?' Dylan asked Zoe.

'Dylan, shh… I haven't told Max yet and I'd rather keep it that way, I love him I really do but I'm not sure I'm ready for all the people from ST James and the other Cardiff smaller GP practises to begin judging me on my choice of partner just yet.' Zoe stated with doubt in her voice.

Little did Zoe know, Max had heard the whole conversation and Zoe's doubt of taking him to the doctor's ball that he already knew about as Robyn had previously told him about it yesterday. Max slowly opened the car door which was already ajar and stepped out to speak to Zoe. At this point Zoe knew Max had heard the whole conversation with Dylan that had just occurred and Zoe looked at Max with a sorry look upon her face.

'Max…I'm just really worried, I was going to tell you, I just don't want to be judged on my choice of partner when it could reflect on my career, that doesn't make you any less loved to me, I love you and its what I think that matters it's just…'Zoe was interrupted.

'Zoee, seriously? We've been together a year now, we are serious and I love you. Other people's opinions do not matter to me and I don't see why they matter to you. We have the most fun and we have both found love in each other's company. I want to spend the rest of my life with you but we can't do that if we base our relationship on others opinions', Max put his heart on the line.

'Oh Max… I'm so sorry you know I love you, I just get scared you see. The ED is my home, these were more accepting. I just don't want my reputation to be judged but honestly I would love you to take me to the ball, we'll show them that I love you, please just stand by my side when were there I don't want the disapproving looks to hurt me.' Zoe replied to Max.

'Zoe, I'm always going to be by your side, I fell in love with you the day I met you. I wouldn't have it any other way, you're my other half', Max said.

Zoe hugged Max so tight because she finally realised she had found the love of her life and knew that her and Max were for keeps and that she had to stop taking other peoples opinion's into consideration so much.

'Meet me here after work and we'll go and find you a Cinderella ball gown…'.

'And you a Prince Charming suit…'.

'We're going to do this in style; we're going to be the best looking couple there'.

'Oh Max Walker I do love you and I'm so sorry I upset you earlier'

'Zo, forget it, I love you too and that's all that matters, we're made for each other' Max said as he took the cigarette Zoe had just lit out of her mouth and he kissed his true love passionately.

'Excuse me, have you two forgotten you're at work today, can this be saved for later', Tess said as she came outside looking for Max to take a patient for X Ray and Zoe to assess her patient.

Tess walked back inside and Zoe and Max just looked at each other and burst out laughing, they walked into the ED hand in hand up until reception where Max slapped Zoe on the bum as the pair went in the separate directions to the two patients.


End file.
